


still as the ocean

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cum Play, D/s, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Eren, Levi is a good Dom, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, SO MUCH FLUFF, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), and Eren really just loves him, slight oral kink, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, dominating every now and then was fun, but Eren just wasn't cut out for being in charge 24/7. He couldn't take on another human being like that, it was too much pressure. He'd much rather be the one being controlled, trusting in another to take care of him and keep him safe like he'd never been before. So he'd waited and hoped and went through Dom after Dom, until he'd thought maybe it was a lost cause--and then he had found Levi.</p><p>Levi who looked at him and didn't see a burden or an exhaustion, but a challenge and an excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still as the ocean

A lot of people would say that Eren lacked self control. He was impulsive at best, dimwitted at worst and had a habit of saying anything that came to mind. Of course, that's not to say Eren wasn't smart. Oh no, not at all. He could read people like a book, take apart the human mind like a pro-- _minus his own_ \--and manipulate with the best. It was just when his emotions got the best of him that things got a bit hazy.

Even as a kid he'd had a bit of an anger issue. He was the outsider, the weird kid who liked to doodle all over everything-- _including himself_ \--and cried far too easily over far too much. It had gone without saying that no one wanted to be friends with someone like that. The isolation of that led to anger which led to impulsiveness which then led to nothing but trouble, and more than once Eren had found himself biting off more than he could chew. He was stubborn though, almost to a fault sometimes, and he fought ferociously to see his battles to the end if he couldn't at least win them. A lot of people looked down on him for that, but Eren wasn't in the habit of cowardice. If he made a decision, he saw it through, which is perhaps why when he fell into the world of submission, he went in head first.

It wasn't easy. It wasn't like being a duck in water. Eren struggled constantly with controlling his impulses and keeping orders in mind. It wasn't that he was a bad sub, just that he was easily distracted. There had been a Dom too many that had grown frustrated with his erratic behavior, his moods swinging from the perfect sub to one who was loud, out spoken and seemed to challenge. It was off putting, he was told. Like taking two steps forward and four steps back; like walking on eggshells, never sure when one would crack. When put like that Eren could see how it could be tiring, but that hadn't meant it'd hurt any less. He'd been told to try Doming once or twice, and never one to knock an experience until trying it, Eren had. He hadn't come out happy.

Sure, dominating every now and then was fun, but Eren just wasn't cut out for being in charge 24/7. He couldn't take on another human being like that, it was too much pressure. He'd much rather be the one being controlled, trusting in another to take care of him and keep him safe like he'd never been before. So he'd waited and hoped and went through Dom after Dom, until he'd thought maybe it was a lost cause--and then he had found Levi.

Levi who looked at him and didn't see a burden or an exhaustion, but a challenge and an excitement. Levi who took his moods and forgetfulness in stride and merely adjusting his standards to better fit their situation. Eren had adjusted too--perhaps without even knowing it.

Little by little he found himself becoming less forgetful, and less brash. He was still outspoken to the point of embarrassment, but Levi seemed to like that most times. When he challenged Levi's authority, both unwittingly and wittingly, Levi was there to put him right back in his place. He didn't take shit from anyone, least of all Eren, and Eren loved him for it just as Levi seemed to love him in turn. They just fit, as some couples did. Like puzzle pieces that had been too jagged to connect, their edges torn and cut wrong. They were good for each other, too, and while people used to say that Eren lacked self control, they were beginning to become few and far in between. He had improved enormously throughout the year and a half Levi had been his Dom, and Eren wore his collar with pride to showcase exactly that. Through frustrated nights, tearful calls of reds and yellows and nights were Eren had just needed to be held, they had made it through. Eren couldn't have been more proud of himself.

However, Levi's regiment was a tough one. He was constantly challenging Eren's abilities, making sure he wasn't bored enough to cause trouble nor anxious enough to cause harm. It was a delicate balance but Levi did it well. A little too well sometimes, if you were to ask Eren.

Sitting in said Dom's lap, legs spread wide over Levi's thighs, his back to Levi's chest with his shirt hiked up around his armpits and Levi's cock up his ass, Eren had to say now was one of those times.

 _Don't move,_ Levi had said. _If you move I'll stop._

Eren huffed in response to that, pressing back into the other male's chest. _Easy for him to say._ He wasn't the one being toyed and played with like a fine tuned instrument. Besides, the very fact that Levi was not only balls deep in, but also with a hand wrapped around Eren's cock underneath the fluttering green skirt he was wearing just seemed like foul play to him. Not to mention the slow trail of nips and kisses going down his neck and shoulder, along with the hand tugging and pulling at his nipples whenever they deemed fit.

"You're pouting," Levi murmured, running a thumb over the tip of his arousal. Eren's hips jerked. "Do you have something to say?"

"Just that you're an asshole," Eren gritted out, panting softly. The sharp pinch of sensitive skin had him crying out.

"Remember your place," Levi growled, voice low and dominant in a way that always sent warm shivers down Eren's spine; today was no exception. "Or I'll get the riding crop and do far more than pinch."

Both aroused and slightly afraid Eren swallowed, nodding shakily. "Yes, sir."

Levi smirked, turning his sub's head to lick into his mouth, eating up the noises giving his shaft three hard pumps elicited. "That's better." He praised, watching the string of saliva connecting their lips snap as he pulled away. "Keep that up and I just might let you come."

"Might?"

"You've got to earn the right to come, pet." Levi reminded him, biting lightly at the back of his neck. "Bad dogs don't get rewards after all."

"I've been good," he breathed, hands twitching at his sides. It was more of a question than a definite fact, and Levi's chuckle reverberated in his ear.

"Have you?" The Dom murmured, taking the sub’s earlobe in between his teeth.

"Y-yes!" Eren whined, squirming against the other male's body as his hand pumped ever so slow, enough to burn him with pleasure but not nearly enough to have him coming. It made him achingly aware of the cock stretching his entrance wide open, the throb and heat of Levi's flesh almost too much. "Sir, please move!"

"You're doing so well though," Levi teased. "Your ass is even doing all the work perfectly."

And it was, Eren realized, a red flush high on his cheeks. His muscles were clenching and unclenching around Levi with every touch and stroke of his hands and mouth. Hell, even his words were drawing out responses that were sure to make his Dom feel good. "Please!" Eren tried again, hands beginning to lift from his knees. "I need--"

Levi's voice was like a whip. "Don't you dare lift those hands or I'll stop."

Almost immediately Eren froze in place, biting back a whine that was sure to earn him another pinch.

"Remember your orders."

He lowered his head. "Yes, sir."

They continued like that for what felt like hours to Eren, his thighs twitching and shaking in Levi's lap as he was teased and tugged to the precipice of pleasure ever so slowly. With the pace Levi took it should have been registered as torture.

Teary eyed and shaking with soft hitching sobs born of pleasure instead of pain, Eren’s nails dug into the skin of his thighs, desperate not to move position. "Levi, oh god--"

"Hmm?" He hummed, busy marking the back of Eren's neck in hickeys.

"Please sir, please Levi, god, sir _please_ \--"

"Do you deserve it?" Levi murmured, digging his nail into the tip of the other male's weeping erection.

Eren nearly screamed. "I d-don't know!"

"That's right," he smiled, a slow, dangerous yet pleased sort of thing as his hand pumped. "Who does?"

It took a couple moments for Eren to comprehend the question, and another, far more demanding repeat of the words to get him to answer. "You!" The sub practically wailed, peering back at Levi through teary eyes. "O-only you, sir!"

The Dom might as well have been wearing a sign for how pleased he looked, his normally hard and stoic mouth curled up in pleasure. The gesture touched his eyes, making the gunmetal grey a liquid silver that made Eren warm all over. "Come for me then, pup. You've earned it."

Eren could have wept in relief--in fact, he did. Fat tears of relief and pleasure ran down his cheeks, wetting his chin and chest as he came, long and hard against Levi with his dom’s cock still inside him. The feel of him, warm and heavy and there through it all, was indescribable in its own right, shaking Eren to his core. It made him boneless afterwards, weak against Levi’s chest with his dom’s hand cupped around the seed marking his skin, catching most of it and preventing a mess.

"Tsk," Levi frowned, the expression more show than anything else as he held his hand up. "What filth. Clean it up."

Eren blinked hazily, still unable to lift his head from Levi's shoulder. "Sir?"

"You made a mess and good puppies clean up their messes," the Dom informed him, the small curl at the corner of his mouth wicked now.

Eren huffed out a breath, eyes lowering obediently. "Yes, sir."

The taste of his own cum wasn't foreign to him. Levi had fed it to him countless times before, both with his fingers and mouth, and Eren had long since gotten used to it. He didn't particularly like the taste per say, but he did like being told to lick Levi clean, fed his own cum while those piercing eyes watched.

"Good boy," Levi murmured, eyes dark as he kissed a line down Eren's throat. "You've done well."

"You going to fuck me now?" Eren mumbled, shifting on Levi's dick pointedly.

"If you can handle it."

"Even if I said I couldn't would you pull out," Eren wondered, holding Levi's hand to his mouth even when he'd cleaned everything there was to clean. He liked having something to suck on too much to give it up, especially when that something was Levi's fingers, which could pull and push and choke and fuck into his mouth without the strain of a dick.

Levi smirked, free hand sliding down to give Eren's wilted cock a squeeze; he whined with over sensitivity. "Probably not."

Eren's huff of laughter was rather strained. "Then fuck me, sir." He purred, wiggling his hips down onto his Dom's dick in smooth little circles.

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> goddammit what is it about this couple that makes me so nervous ;;
> 
> Hit me up on my tumblr @ my101fragiledreams


End file.
